Dragon's Heir
Chapter One... No! Not Again! So you've heard of dragons pillaging the farms of humans. But you haven't heard of humans killing dragons before have you? No, because humans don't do this anywhere else, but here it's almost every two months they find a dragon, but only ten percent of the time do they actually kill one. Back then, when I was almost in my teens, I had to go each year to Night of Bright Stars when the plays were put on of various dragon hunts. It was gruesome with fake guts inside the fake bodies of dragons, ugh! Each year I have a different brilliant idea to get out of there before they start the plays. But no matter how well it would seem to work, I always get caught. But this year I was doing it simple and I am just using the old dress in black and hope no one sees you. You see I'm the only one who actually likes dragons. It started when I was young, I just took a liking to dragons. I have no idea why, but I still like them, even to today. But now back to the story, Night of Bright Stars was an important holiday so my Mom and my sisters were getting the food ready while my Dad and brothers were getting other chores done that had to be done before we left. "Anna Isabelle Beidler I'm not asking again, come down here now and help me and your sister get ready for tonight." It was the third time my mom asked and it was just when I was getting to the climax of the story I was reading. Ugh, now? I'm just getting to the good part I thought, well she's not going to wait any longer. I sat up and stretched, "Coming Mother!" I had not done anything today other than eat breakfast and come back to my bed and read. The book would just have to wait until I got back. When I got downstairs a pleasing smell came to my nose. Nothing like the smell of homemade apple pie. I sighed, I wouldn't be able to eat any but the leftovers since the banquet was after the plays, well maybe I could stand outside while the plays go on, but then I would still have to hear the sounds, I would have to get away. But where would I go while I wait? Home? I would have to walk 5 miles. Maybe if I... "Are you even listening to me young woman?" My Mom said with a frown. "What... Oh yeah!" I spluttered. "What were we talking about again? My mind kind of wandered." "I should say so! I was just telling you your directions for the different jobs I assigned you." "Uh, what were they again?" I asked as unsuspectible as I could. "Anna Isabelle Beidler, I thought more of you! Now we are wasting time chit-chattering all over the place. Now I'm going to work you till you're sorry for ever letting yourself think of other things when there is work to be done! Now go! And don't let me catch you lolly-gagging around!" Well so much for being well refreshed for the escape. I thought angrily to myself as I pounded some dough. Now I'll have even more to do tonight than I ever have. But I guess I have no other choice. As I was working, I wondered what would happen if my parents found that I had gone missing. "Ladies, are you ready yet? We're done with all the work now! Food doesn't take that long to make does it?" My Dad said impatiently. "Oh Shane, of course it does! Do you think food appears right from the oven nice and hot or haven't you noticed how long it takes to make food yet?" "Yes, yes I know, but it's been two hours with you and two girls helping you! Aren't you almost done?" My dad was very impatient at times. "Well, I only had help from one of the girls all this time, up until now of course." "Well get going! It's almost dark and it takes a hour to get there." My dad was getting very impatient now. "Dad you're the one not letting us get to work, so can we please continue?" It was very dangerous to get in between my Mom and Dad while they were fighting, but Sophie was brave, I had to admire her for that. "Oh, yes, yes, very well, we'll be waiting outside for you." Finally we could get back to work. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's get back to work!" I sighed, it was going to take a while. I pounded and pulled and made pies and roasts. When we were finally done, every smell was jumbled up and made it even more appetizing. "Well let's get the boys and load all this stuff up. BOYS! We're done and we're going to need some help getting this stuff loaded into the wagon!" "Finally!" My dad grumbled as he lifted up an especially heavy pie. Capter Two... The Escape Category:Dragongirl1111 Category:Stories